robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Jingle
Old Jingle is the secondary tritagonist in the Robbie The Reindeer films. He is a reindeer coach who trained Robbie for The Reindeer Games. Appearance Old Jingle has greyish brown fur, two odd eyes: one blue, one brown. He wears a green/yellow striped scarf, shorts or underpants and trainers. Role in Robbie the Reindeer ''Hooves of Fire Old Jingle first appears when Robbie and Donner come to his house on Pointy Mountain to ask him to train Robbie for taking part in The Reindeer Games. At first, Jingle turns this offer down as he says that he has retired, but when Donner says that they have to beat Blitzen, Jingle agrees to train Robbie despite never hearing of Blitzen. After sliding his house down to the bottom of Pointy Mountain, Jingle tells Robbie that if he wants to join the Sleigh Team, he will enter one event: The Steeplechase. With help from Donner, Jingle trains Robbie for months and also teaches him The Nose Jump. Robbie completes his training the day before The Reindeer Games and thanks Jingle, who says he will watch Robbie taking part. After Robbie and Donner leave, Jingle says that he prefers his house at the bottom of the mountain and also says that he would have to be mad to push it back up to the top. Eventually, he decides to push it back up to the top of the mountain, but when he takes a break, the house slides back down the mountain, taking Jingle with it and traps him underneath it. At The Reindeer Games, just before the start of The Steeplechase, The Head Elf comes to Robbie and tells him what has happened to Jingle, causing Robbie to temporally abandon the race to save his mentor. Robbie is able to save Jingle by using two toys he made Sebastian MuscleWhale and OctoMonkey as wedges to pull Jingle out from under the house. It appears that Jingle dies in Robbie's arms which saddens Robbie, but he hears snoring and discovers that Jingle has fallen asleep. After waking up, Jingle sends Robbie off to take part in The Steeplechase. Jingle along with The Head Elf, watches Robbie running in The Steeplechase. When Robbie is knock down by Blitzen, Jingle and Donner call for him to use The Nose Jump, which he does and catches up with Blitzen. After Robbie becomes winner by default following Blitzen's disqualification and arrest, Jingle is overjoyed and proposes to The Head Elf who accepts. Legend of the Lost Tribe Three years later, Jingle helps the Sleigh Team with running their travel business "North Pole Holidays", but it's not very successful. He is first seen in Reindeer Lodge (which is being used as an office) telling a caller that he will send them an email, to which he types the message in his computer before he picks it up and asks who is going to the post box. Jingle and the other reindeer in Reindeer Lodge look on in disgust as Donner forcefully gives Robbie a kiss on the lips. The next day, Jingle is seen sitting on a sofa facing Reindeer Lodge's fireplace and uses his remaining antler as firewood. Robbie comes over to him and talks to him about a Viking he saw, but Jingle tells him that there are no Vikings left, saying that it was probably a lettuce that needed a shave. Robbie replies that maybe there's a lost tribe of Vikings that he could find. Jingle replies that when he was younger, he would trim the Viking's beards. Then one day when there was no more lands to concur or treasure to steal, the Vikings killed each other. After finishing the story, Jingle jokily says that if a Viking came and rand the doorbell, he would happily eat the sofa, just before the doorbell rings and Jingle says that he might need some ketchup. However, instead of a Viking at the door, it is Blitzen who has been released from jail because he is sorry for what he did. But the reindeer don't believe him and throw him out, but when Blitzen says that he can help save "North Pole Holidays", they let him stay. Jingle along with the other reindeer watch Blitzen make blueprints for a luxury hotel, before an Internet billionaire rabbit named Warren Hutch arrives asking if there's a hotel he can stay in, to which the reindeer start building the hotel right away. After the hotel is built, Blitzen says that they should hold a champagne reception for Warren and says that there's champagne in the hotel's lobby. Jingle and the reindeer go inside and find nothing, before Blitzen presses a button and traps the reindeer inside. Blitzen along with Warren (revealed to be a master of disguise named Long Eared Jack) tell the reindeer that they will show them the meaning of suffering and that they have built not a hotel, but the start of an new attraction called "Blitzen's Reindeer World". That night whilst Blitzen, Jack and their Rabbit Thugs are busy drinking and making plans for Reindeer World, Robbie, Donner and Prancer break out of the hotel after finding a weak spot (which was built by Robbie), but Jingle and the other are recaptured by the Rabbit Thugs. When trying to escape Jack, Robbie sees a vision of Jingke telling him to use The Nose Jump when he tries to jump over a chasm. However this fails and Robbie plummets down the chasm, with Jingle saying that was a bad idea. Jingle along with Donner, Prancer, Tapir and the other reindeer have mind control hats placed on them by Blitzen that turns them into robots (and also stops them feeling pain) and are placed inside Reindeer World. Luckily, Robbie arrives and removes the hats off of Jingle and the other reindeer before going after Blitzen. Jingle later aids The Vikings in battling the Rabbit Thugs. After Blitzen's defeat and Robbie and Donner's engagement, Jingle and the other reindeer are last seen attending a disco set up by Prancer and the Vikings. Jingle dances and says that he sure rocks the funky house. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind Set some amount of time of Legend of the Lost Tribe, Jingle is first seen standing by as Prancer tries to get everyone prepared for Robbie and Donner's wedding, just before Donner's sister and bridesmaid Em arrive and takes over preparations. Prancer takes a liking to Em and asks Jingle what he reckons of he being with Em, to which Jingle laughs hysterically. Later, he walks Donner down the aisle with Em (though at first, he exits Reindeer Lodge with Donner, thinking they were going to to the shops before going back inside and apologising). Jingle then witnesses Robbie run out of Reindeer Lodge after hearing a voice tell him that he's in grave danger and that it's the end of the world. Believing the wedding to be finished, Jingle says that didn't it go well?, before raising a glass. When Nargathrons arrive at Reindeer Lodge looking for Robbie (as he had The Nargathron Crystal), Jingle along with Prancer and Tapir perform a war dance, before hiding in lockers. After Donner is taken away by the Nargathrons and their leader Queen Vorkana, Jingle, Prancer and Tapir return to the lockers and run outside into the forest and come across Robbie who learns from them of Donner's capture. The quartet find Gariiiiiii's ship which Robbie uses to travel to the Nargathrons ship to save Donner, but not before giving Jingle, Prancer and Tapir the crystal and tells them to try and contact The Earth Guardians. The trio try and fail to contact the Earth Guardians with free food and return to Reindeer Lodge, where they find Em (who reveals to them that she works for a secret government agency that monitors alien life on Earth) and the guests trying to contact the Earth Guardians by using the wedding cake and organ to send out a signal, but it is not strong enough. The Nargathrons arrive and try to get inside Reindeer Lodge to get the crystal, which Em uses to create a bigger signal, before the Nargathrons get in and takes everyone inside hostage and send the crystal to Vorkana. The Earth Guardians soon arrive and free Jingle and the guests and arrest the Nargathrons. The Earth Guardians then destroy the Nargathrons ship, causing everyone to think that Robbie is dead. Just then, Robbie using a piece of Donner's wedding dress as a parachute, lands back down to Earth and says his vows and marries Donner. At the reception, Em admits her love for Prancer (who had a crush on her when he met her at the start of the film) and goes off to dance with him to which Jingle tells the Nargathrons' Computer that he always knew that Prancer and Em were meant for each other. Gallery Imagehof9.jpg|Old Jingle training Robbie for The Reindeer Games Imagelotlt1.jpg|Jingle talking to Robbie about Vikings 20191220_200004.jpg|Young Jingle with a Viking. Imagertrlotltbatrmch.jpeg|Jingle and the other reindeer turned into robots by Blitzen. imagehoj.jpg Trivia * It is unknown how 'Old' Jingle is thought to be, it is possible that he is at least over a hundred years old as he was young when the Vikings where around and Robbie says that Jingle was old when his dad was a kid. *In a storyboard to Hooves of Fire, Jingle said that he beat Robbie's father in The Reindeer Games. *It appears that Jingle and Head Elf are no longer engaged as in Legend Of The Lost Tribe, they are not seen interacting with each other and it appears that Jingle now lives with the Sleigh Team in Reindeer Lodge, hinting that they broke off their engagement sometime between the end of Hooves Of Fire and the start of Legend Of The Lost Tribe. Category:Robbie the Reindeer characters Category:Reindeer characters Category:Heroes Category:Hooves of Fire characters Category:Legend of the Lost Tribe characters Category:Close Encounters of the Herd Kind characters Category:Male Characters